Art Museum Fright (Based on: Ib) Heta-version!
by Midnightestrella
Summary: Kiku Honda is a boy who goes with his parents to an Art Museum. He wanders around till he sees an odd painting. But what he didn't know was that the painting was going to flip his world upside down. He meets Alfred Jones - a bit of a coward, and meets Natalia - a strange girl. The three have to leave this madness, but.. how? What if... they can't? Rated 'T' for Disturbing details.
1. Chap 1: When Kiku falls into

_**Chapter 1: When Kiku falls into a masterpiece **_

_**[Aln] My first Horror fic.. hope you duckies like it! I own nothing (Ib not Hetalia) except the awesome Idea. So.. ENJOY IT! **_

* * *

"Come on, Kiku. Did you get everything you need?" His father asked him as they walked into an art museum.  
"Kiku," his mother turned to the said boy, "Did you forget your handkerchief that you were received for your birthday?"  
Kiku shook his head, he was only nine.  
"This is your first time in an Art Museum.." His father replied. Kiku Honda sighed as his parents were at the reception desk.  
"Kiku, you can go explore, have fun, and be careful!" His parents smiled at their son. Kiku nodded and left out of sight.  
_ 'What does that say?'_ Kiku wondered and looked to it,  
"Uh... somethin' 'World'... I don't know what the first word says but this painting kinda creeps me out.."

The painting was black and blurry images were scrawled onto it.  
Kiku shoved his hand in his pocket, feeling for his own handkerchief. The little cloth was made with real lace and at the bottom it read: 'Kiku'. The Japanese boy dearly loved his handkerchief.  
"I'rr go check out more paintings..." Kiku suggested out loud and walked down the hall. The walls were a boring white, yet each wall held bizarre paintings. A man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a frown was staring at a certain painting, the 'masterpiece' was called: **_'The hanging man'_**. The man had a strange crescent moon lock of hair that stuck out. Kiku stared at the man,_ 'Why's he looking at that picture when there's others in this art museum?_' Kiku walked further down the hall, making the man look smaller.

_"Why's there mannequins in an __**ART**__ Museum?" _The black haired boy walked past the occasional onlookers. He walked past some other mannequins, to him, he thought they were sinister... especially that they didn't have heads.

Kiku turned his head as he saw a beautiful picture that was named:**_ 'The Lady in Red'_**. He looked twice and the woman glared at him. The boy looked at it wide-eyed in surprise. He quickly looked at the next Art painting, he jumped as the woman 'looked' at him. Her eyes were stern looking, but strangely beautiful. She was surrounded by platinum white roses and she had an innocent pose. Her eyes kept staring until Kiku thought it was a great time to walk away.  
" I-It was rooking at me! It kept staring..." Kiku was a bit disturbed, then he sighed, "Maybe I'm just seeing things.." The twins resumed walking until they were staring at the same large painting of: '? World'.  
"How did I..?" The boy was stunned, "What? I didn't see that brue paint reaking from the frame before!"

Then, the lights became dimmer, spooking him. Kiku looked around in fear then looked back to the blue paint. It read:  
**_'Come down below, Kiku Honda. I want to show you someplace secret...' _**

Kiku stiffened as he heard banging. Paint dripped to his left, giving him a path. As he strolled, a large blue mannequin was still until Kiku noticed it turned it's head.  
The boy quickened his pace. He thought this was all a dream and then went to a smooth walk. The paint drips ended at a large painting called: **_'The ? of the Deep'_**. The boy didn't know one of the words so he didn't think much of it.

"The note said: _'Come down below...'_ Did that mean JUMP into the painting?" Kiku whispered, the place was giving him goosebumps. He then heard the banging again, the black-haired boy turned to see a window. A figure walked past it, he looked again to see a hand banging on it.  
_'It's not locked...?'_  
Then all was left was a hand print.

"Shourd I jump?" Kiku asked himself, frightened, "It said I shourd.. No matter what happens, I have to be brave."  
_'But, i noticed that no one else is here.. Not even お母さん __(Okāsan - Mom) or お父さん __(Otōsan - Dad)..'_ He thought.  
He whispered a good luck saying, then jumped in, making a **_SPLASH! _**

**_End Of Chapter One._**


	2. Chapter 2: When Paintings come to life

_**Chapter 2: When the paintings come alive and Kiku finds a rose **_

_**[A/n] I think of maybe giving some 'video game experience' in this, like give the readers a choice in the game... Do you readers want to? If so: VOTE ON YOUR REVIEWS! If you guys want to... Who cares now, let it start! **_

* * *

**KIKU **fell, on the stairs._ 'What?'_ He looked around, he examined where he was._ 'I, am on white stairs... there's two halls that can lead me to either the right way or ... death.' _The boy walked down the steps and went to his right and the walls were scribbled with words: **_ COME,COME,COME,COME,COME,COME..._**He tried to ignore it as he went to the end of the hall. He looked at a pretty rose that was in a blue vase, he picked it up and then Kiku pushed the desk. A blue door was there and he opened the door. A portrait of a woman with white hair was on the wall in front of him. She looked like a bored old woman, so Kiku decided to read the plaque.

**_You and the rose are ?, _**

**_So keep it safe at all costs. _**

**_If the flower ?, _**

**_You will surely ? along with it. _**

Kiku looked puzzled at the words, but he shrugged it off and turned away to leave. Then the portrait turned ugly and smiled evilly, chuckling as the boy left the room. Kiku felt uncomfortable as he walked down the blue hall, then on the floor, red words spelled:

**_THIEF _**

Kiku was confused, _'Thief?' _He just walked on. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the stairs were gone and was replaced by a wall.

_'No... I can't leave...' _The japanese boy walked down the hall past two paintings, one red, the other blue. He walked on and opened the door from the end of the hall, entering a green room. Kiku marched on and saw a sign on the wall to his left:

**BEWARE OF THE EDGES. **

He looked at it, curiously, but then turned his head to his right. It had many Pictures of insects. He decided to look at them.

**The Purple Butterfly **

**The Wasp **

**The Caterpillar **

**The Grasshopper **

Kiku shrugged and walked down the green halls, he found a door and opened it. The black haired boy strolled inside to see a large hole that seemed to be an abyss from the surface.

_'I wouldn't like to fall into that... I'll probably be falling for hours...' _His eyes peered at the other side, it looked the same as the side he was on. It was like a mirror image of it.

Kiku decided to get out and find a way to get across. He went to the warning sign and looked to the hall that seemed pretty plain. The boy decided to walk through it, quickly and without going to sides.

Large black arms Jutted out, reaching for him. He was a bit startled as more started reaching for him.

**_Kiku... Kiku..._ **

The arms reached to snag his shirt but he quickened his pace. As he reached the north wall, another hand jutted out, stretching to tear out his eyes and face. Kiku rapidly turned right down a hall that lead to a door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked to the paintings and then noticed one of them could be removed. It was a painting of an ant. Kiku removed it and carried it with him. _'This seems like a good bridge..' _

He walked past the arms once more. Carefully avoiding them as he past by. He walked down the hall and went through the door. He placed the portrait on the hole, it fit perfectly. He stepped on it an an ugly _SQUISH! _was heard. He made it to the other side and looked at the portrait, the painted ant was squished and green fluid was splattered all over. Kiku thought of this strange and he opened the other door. He was leaded into another hallway, he a the mannequin that he came across earlier before he was in this, 'World'. He recalled what it was called along with other colored mannequins, oh yes! _"Death to All of the Individuals" _He walked past it and picked up a green key. Kiku brushed past it and turned to look at it once more. That's when he noticede that the lights began to flicker, the statue came closer. He backed up, it came even closer, then Kiku ran to the exit door of the room. The Statue replied hauntingly, _'Ahhhh!~ Kiku...Honda!~" _

The boy ran and walked over the ant portrait, it made another _squish! _Then it gave away and the statue couldn't go farther, it hissed and exited the small room. Kiku walk out of the room and down the hall meeting with the insect paintings. He walked through the 'Hall of arms' and then he was met with the green door. He unlocked it and turned to a desk.

_**[Save]** or [Don't Save?] _

_**END OF CHAPTER 2 **_

* * *

Man... WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Well, Bye my duckies!

HASTA LA PASTA!


	3. Chapter 3: The Liar's Room

_**[A/N] HELLO again, sorry it was so long since i updated. Thanx for the advice Raven. I'll try my best, the game is actually pretty complicated... **_

_**LET IT BEGIN! **_

* * *

Kiku opened the door to another room. It was yellow and alive, but it made him scared to know that something bad was waiting for him. It had a hall down the middle and it had a yellow carpet. He walked to his left, his brown eyes searching for anything unusual. A plaque read:

**BEWARE OF LIPS**

In the corner of his eyes he found red lips on the wall to his left. He walked past it but then it spoke, "Hey Kid." The boy stopped and turned to it, "Konnichiwa.."

The lips curled up into a smirk, "Come closer..." Kiku shook his head, The lips barked, "COME CLOSER!" Kiku was a little nervous but stepped closer. The lips calmed down, "Dats better kid.. Hey, give me food..."

The boy stammered, "I d-do not have any.. Gome-" The lips bit his arm, "YOU TASTE GOOD!" The boy shrieked in pain and tried to pull away.

**_[PULL HARDER]_**_ [ACCEPT IT] _

Kiku pulled away and the lips barked, "GIMME FOOD!" Kiku got to his feet and ran back to the door where he came from. He wanted to leave so badly. _'You can not leave backwards, you have to leave forward.' _He sighed and went down the hall in the middle. He found another door with millions of fake apple trees. He took a loose apple and quickly left the room. He went back to the door of the entrance and noticed a blank painting, he squinted and saw a number:

_**9**_

He took notice of the color, it was red. He remembered it and went back to the lips. The lips replied slyly, "What have you brought me kid? An apple?! oooh.. GIMME!" Kiku was disgusted at the lips. How it stretched its tongue and how it moved on its own. Kiku shook his head but promised, "I'rr give it to you once I find other numbers... okay?" The Lips pouted and growled, "Don't lie to me boy.." then it softened, "Fine.. BUT AFTER DAT, I CAN HAVE MY APPLE!" Kiku nodded and left the lips. He went through the middle hall once more, he found hanging dolls. All of them lifeless and hung by a thread. But only one of them fell. He thought of this a bit creepy and examined the fallen doll. It had a green number. He took a note of it and remembered the two numbers.

He walked on and found a yellow door, he tried opening it. '_It's locked' _He turned back and found another door. He opened it to see a row of paintings. On the left it had ladies in Green, Yellow, and brown. On his right it had Red, White and blue. They all had such happy faces. Kiku was about to open the door in the middle of the room but the green exclaimed, "You must not enter that room, young man." The boy was a bit spooked but turned to the green lady, "How can I trust you?"

The lady in red replied, "You have to trust one of us." The one in blue replied, "I have an idea, let's play a game.."

Kiku tilted his head, "What kind of game? I rike games.." The one in yellow spoke, "It's called: 'The Liar's' Game. You have to pick which one of us is telling the truth. How about that? Do you all agree?" The ladies all bickered to one another and agreed except for the lady in brown. Kiku looked to all of them, unsure. The ladies all replied, "Do we have a deal?"

The boy thought about it, then nodded, "Deal." He went over to the Green and asked her which way he can go so he can find a number but still have all of his petals on his rose.

_Green: Stand in front of the statue. Go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer! _

_Brown: Stand in front of the statue. Go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer! _

_Yellow: The one in White speaks the truth! _

_Blue: The only truth-speaker wears Green! _

_White: Stand in front of the statue. Go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer! _

_Red: I agree with the one in Yellow! _

He was confused, _'Which one is telling the truth?' _

All of them screamed, _**"ME OF COURSE!"** _But the brown one remained silent.

_[GREEN] [BLUE] [BROWN] [YELLOW] [WHITE] _or _[RED]? _

**_Hints: The brown one is silent, but all seem like they're lying. All of them are telling each other that they are telling lies. But only one speaks the truth. _**

* * *

**_So.. R&R if you want to know what happens next! Also, vote which one of the ladies are telling the truth! VOOOOTE! _**

**_HASTA LA PASTA! _**


	4. Chapter 4: When a blonde man is confused

**_Chapter 4:Where a blonde man is confused. _**

**_[A/n] WE NEED SOME VOTES UP IN HERE! Well, this the chapter. Since in the game it really didn't tell the player what happened to Garry, I decided to create a scene on how Ib found him. Well... I feel sorry for Alfred. :( AND NATALIA! (I did a scene for her too) Also you can ask if you want me to write a Heta-version of: 'The witch's House' and 'Mad Father'. Just ask, kay? *cough* Um, I'm already drawing some fan art.. :T If you readers want to, draw some fan art. Send me the URL and I'll do a shout out. AND it would probably be the new cover art.. so.. READ ON! _**

* * *

Deep within the labyrinth of rooms, a blonde man awoke. His brown trench coat hung onto him as he lay on the floor. The man's glasses were slightly askew on his face, though he attributed this to the angle he lay at.

"What the heck?" He was in a red room. 'Oh,' He remembered, 'I was scared half to death from paintings..' He got up and saw a painting wagging it's tongue,  
"You're a cowaaaaaaard... Cowardssss don't last looooong.." Then it spat. The blonde man jumped back, the spit ate away the carpet. The painting laughed as it's eyes followed the man, "You know... there'sssss ladies that can crawl out of portraitsssss and can steal your precioussss blue rose awaaaaay..."  
Alfred stopped and shook his head, "Liar."  
The face laughed sardonically, "Liar?! Well, if yooooou don't believeeee me, leave down the hall... unlesssssss you are afraiiiiid..." He hacked.  
Alfred walked on, 'I have to leave...' Before he could say help, a woman in blue came crawling on two hands, her upper body twisting for she was only painted waist up.  
_"Oooh, Alfred!~"_ It giggled, _"Give me that rose..."_  
Alfred took a step back, the woman's smile twisted into an evil, toothy sneer. It scrambled towards him as he tore back to the hall.

Alfred ran past portraits, helplessly trying to out run the woman.  
_**"GIMME YOUR ROSE!"**_ The woman in blue hissed and Alfred speed off hard right to another hall. The blue lady turned quickly.  
'No!' Alfred kept at it, his heels barely touching the carpet for 3 seconds. He turned his head to see the woman leap up. He screamed in terror as she landed on him, she scratched at him, "Where is it?! WHERE'S THE ROSE!?"

Other ladies in reds, yellows, greens, came over. Mannequins in reds, yellows, greens, and blues joined the quarrel. Alfred covered his face with his arms, praying that they wouldn't find his life source. The one that chased him cried in joy,  
"I FOUND IT!"  
The ladies barked, "Mine! Mine! Gimme!"  
The mannequins tried to pry the rose from the blue painting. The blue lady hissed and scrambled away, down the hall Alfred found himself in.  
The one red frowned until she saw Alfred. Alfred's eyes widened as she came to him. He tried to go onto his stomach and crawl away but she pulled his leg.  
"Hush little baby... don't say a word.. mama's gonna leave you all so cold.. and when you turn very cold.. you're gonna be a painting that's what's been told.."  
She smiled and bit his leg, Alfred howled in pain. The one in yellow snapped, "Stop! Lady in blue is going to do much worse.."  
The red stopped, "Yes..." The red went to Alfred's face and tilted her head, she placed a hand on his cheek, "You know what she'll do? She's going to tear your little flower to pieces..."  
Alfred's eyes shrunk from pain, his heart started to thump from his connection to his rose. He could hear the lady in blue whisper,_ 'He loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not..."_

The ladies all cackled and scrambled away. Leaving Alfred on the floor, a wagging portrait sneered, "Ya seeeeee kid?" It spat near him.  
Alfred rested his head on the floor, pain was eating inside of him. He tried to ignore it but it grew more worse. His eyes began to close as he was mocked by the other paintings. They stared in amusement, others laughed, claiming, "You foolish young man!"  
Alfred groaned, "He-he-he..hel..help m-m-me.. so-someone.." He cringed again as another petal was torn from it's stem.  
"No one can hear ya kid, not even your mama!" The lips on the wall howled in laughter.  
"Close your eyes.. stay with us.. little man.." one portrait with melting eyes and mouth slurred.  
The last thing the blonde man heard was from the o e with the wagging tongue, "You'll stay with us..."  
Alfred closed his eyes, trying to sleep away the throbbing pain.

"FOREVER... SOUNDS FUN, EH?"

* * *

_"Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness.. There's no light of sun.. you can't hear any sound at all.."_ A nine year old Belorussian girl with platinum hair and blue/purple eyes sang in a sad tone, _"Here I'm waiting silently.. for you brother.. Why you were so so cruel, to left poor Natalia alone?" _

Near where this girl sang hung a portrait of a blonde man. His messy hair and oddly thick eyebrows were painted with great detail, and his emerald eyes shone. His gaze rested on Natalia.

"Maybe he'll come back..."

The girl simply frowned, a look akin to distress crossing her features. "I haven't seen him... for so long..." Then, she glared at him. "You're not making me happy. Just hold your umbrella and stand still."

The British man scoffed, "What a temper. Just be patient, dear Natalia." He twirled his green umbrella as his trench coat sway slightly. The rain on his portrait was frozen in place. Natalia stood abruptly, "Mr. Kirkland. I'LL TAKE THAT UMBRELLA AWAY FROM YOU!" The man stepped back in his painting, "You wouldn't you.. LITTLE PIG!"

Natalia leaped forward and took the beautiful umbrella away, "Be grateful I didn't destroy your little portrait, Arthur." She snapped and then a small bunny with red eyes bounced towards her.

"Hello, Little cutie.." She smiled as it transformed into an ugly blue doll with red eyes, teal dress, and jet black hair. She kneeled down and gave it the umbrella, "Hide it for me, please." The doll nodded and turned around, it hissed at Arthur than ran off. The man helplessly tried to reach out, "Why?.." The rain pattered on his messy hair, he hugged himself for warmth. Natalia smiled innocently, "Good bye, Mr. Kirkland." She skipped out, down the hall way. The manniquins walked past Arthur, they laughed at him.

A portrait of a man with a chainsaw looked at him. His face of sorrow, he had red eyes and white hair. He put down his weapon and poked his head out, "Don't worry Eyebrows.." Arthur growled, "You don't fit in.. now.. I'm just like you.. incomplete.." The British man bowed his head.

The prussian pointed his chainsaw, "I.. am.. AWESOME! Not incomplete! Now.. you know how it feels.." The Prussian's portrait only had a white back ground, blood splatters and a chain pulling him back. He was incomplete.

Arthur's eyes turned dull, he went back to his position but he bowed his head in shame.

* * *

Natalia hummed and walked around exploring. Manniquins came to her, braiding her hair, "We heard someone caaaaaame.." They replied evilly, "They're looking for a playmate.."

Natalia's eyes brightened, "Really? Who are they?" They replied, "A girl who's as old as you and a man." Natalia smiled,

_'I'm not alone... anymore..' _

Then with that, she told them to stop and skipped on.

* * *

**_[a/n] R&R! Please, still vote for our little Kiku-san. Um.. yeah.. _**

**_Bye my duckies! _**

**_HASTA LA PASTA!_**


	5. Chapter 5: When Kiku finds the truth

_**Chapter 5: When Kiku finds the truth and a disturbing story**_

_**[A/n] Hello again readers.. *sighs* Only one of you voted so I'll go with what the voter picked. Now.. here's the chapter.. ( : / / pl us. go ogle u/ 0/ 10 31 195 36 55 13 43 15452 2 / posts This is my fan art for my Iggy pic for this story. Tell me what you guys think. Also delete the spaces and put in the whole 'H t t p'.) **_

* * *

Kiku stared at all of the portraits. He pondered, he put a slender index finger to his chin in thought. Kiku's eyes widened in realization. He walked over to the one in blue.

"If you are lying then, the green is lying." He walked over to the green, "And if you are lying then the blue is lying."

The green looked to him with wide eyes, "Why do you think that, little boy?" Kiku ignored her and walked to the yellow, "If you are agreeing with the red, saying the white is telling the truth, then the one in white, red, and yellow are lying. So the only truth speaker wears brown."

The ladies gasped and murmured to one another, a look of fury crossed over their detailed painted features. The one in red sighed, "Go forth and do what the one in brown told you to do." The Japanese boy smiled to the one in brown, she whispered, "You're very wise." Kiku whispered back, "Thank you for telling the truth."

The brown one smiled but had a look of worry. Kiku opened the door and went inside. A tall, dull, marble statue stood in the center. He stood in front of it, went east two steps, then south two steps. There under the tile was a blue number, he memorized it and carefully left the room.

* * *

The portraits looked to the one in brown, "You have disobeyed Miss Natalia, you, daughter of a pig!" The green reached out and strangled the brown, "You twit!" The brown one's hair swung and she choked out, "Bu-But-!"

The women all crawled out their portraits and rose a knife, "Punishment." They started stabbing the brown one's dress. She did not cry out, but tears stung her eyes. Her portrait was stained with red fluid, she was not moving.

The ladies scrambled back in their positions, instead, they all rose a knife looking creepy. Kiku came back, spooked as he heard them cry out,

"LIAR!"

He glanced over to the bloody painting, he gasped and ran out of the room. He pushed the dangling dolls and typed the numbers on the digital keypad on the yellow door. Kiku pushed the doors open. He found himself in a red room. Kiku walked down the red halls, a row of replicas of portraits of a guillotine. Kiku seemed a little unnerved, how it rose a little by little until there's a blank portrait. Then, a silver blur came tumbling down, he squeaked and ran down the stairs. The guillotine slammed down onto the top steps.

He sighed as he walked down the maze of halls. Portraits of people and faces made him frightened and uneasy. One of them cried, "Want-a to join us?" He turned his head to see a two headed man. One of the heads had honey eyes, a smile, and a curl to the left. He was the one who said something. Kiku then looked to the other head, he had a darker shade of hair, green eyes, and a curl to the right. The green-eyed one growled, "Don't-a shout!"

The honey-eyed closed his eyes, "Fratello!~ _Don't be-a so mean!~_" 'Fratello' slapped the side of his twin's head, "Shut-up, fucking idiota!' They seemed Italian. Kiku was about to leave when the honey-eyed twin replied, "Wait-a!~ My name's-a Feliciano and-a my fratello's name is Lovino!~ What's-a your name?~" He tilted his head in a ditsy way. Lovino shook his head in annoyance.

Kiku replied, "My name's Honda Kiku," he bowed in respect, "It's nice to know that I can trust someone.." He felt unsure but he stepped closer.

Lovino said, "Well-a some of the pictures are down right evil, mean, and creepy.. especially 'Red Eyes'.." Feliciano shivered at the thought, "Please don't-a bring them up-a.." Kiku peered and remarked curiously, "What is 'Red-Eyes'?" The twins looked to one another then agreed, "We-a can only tell you-a that they're creepy little trouble-makers.."

Kiku vowed, "I'll keep a sharp eye." Then Feliciano blurted, "Have-a you seen a blonde man with a brown coa-!~" Lovino clamped his twin's mouth, "Tell more, Miss Natalia will-a punish us!"

Kiku continued his journey, down the halls. He was lead to a small room, with a beautiful lady in red. He examined it then turned his back to it. The lady growled and jumped off the wall. Kiku spun on his heels to see her drop a key, he noticed that she followed him. he lead her away long enough from him to get the key. He ran out the room and found that he was surrounded by mannequins. The two-headed man's mouths were torn out, Feliciano's mouth was gripped in the hands of one of the mannequins. His lips cried out, in a frightened tone, **_"RUN!" _**

And that's what Kiku did. He turned back, found another red hall, he didn't care were he was going as long as he was away from those _things. _Kiku burst into a small library, he closed the door behind him. He let his back lean on the door. Footsteps advanced, then deceased as they turned down the hallway. Kiku sighed, stood up then peered at the shelves. Each having an interesting title. He took one from the northwest shelf. He flipped through the book..

_"Happy Birthday!" a girl in pink hair shouted as a girl with blue hair entered the scene. The blue haired girl gasps, then replies, "You made this cake for me?" _

_The pink haired one who threw the party smiled, "Yes, also This cake has a coin inside. If you swallow the coin, means you'll be lucky for a long time!' _

_The blue haired girl grinned, "thank you!" _

_All of the friends all sliced a piece of the cake and ate. The blue haired one choked, 'I think I swallowed something!" _

_One of the friends cried, "Lucky, birthday girl!~" _

_Soon everyone was sitting on the couch and watch movies. The pink one walked out and carried the glass plate and knife. She was going to the kitchen to wash them. _

_She met up with her mother in the hall. _

_"Honey, where's the key to the basement?" Her mother asked. _

_"Isn't it always on the glass table?" The girl replied. Her mother shook her head, "All there is, is a golden coin.." _

_The pink haired gasped, and thought to herself as her mother left down the hall. _

_"Think.. think.." She stumbled and the knife slipped and fell onto the floor. She smiled sickly, "Got it.." _

_She calmly walked over to the living room. _

_Curtains close and all is heard is terrified screams. _

_The pink one pokes out of the curtains with the same smile and holds out a bloody key. She was also covered with the same substance. _

_The pink one cried out in delight, **"FOUND IT!~" **_

* * *

Kiku was disturbed and firmly pushed the book in it's shelf. A door is opened inside the room, he walks over and there was a vase full of water, he dips his rose inside. With renewed strength, he approached the door. He gulped.

_[Go on] or [Stay] _

**(Hint if you stay, you'll probably be found.. if you go, you'll finish this never ending nightmare.) **

* * *

_[A/n] vote for the next scene, BYE MI DUCKIES!_


	6. Chapter 6: Kiku finds an Unconscious man

_**Chapter 6: Kiku finds an Unconscious man and Is stuck in a room **_

_**[A/n]: Sorry, didn't update for a while... but here's the chapter! Hope you all review and tell me how I'm doing!~**_

* * *

Kiku opened the door, which lead him into a different hallway. More portraits were hung along its length.  
"Oh, hello."  
Kiku froze, then slowly turned to the voice.  
On the wall was a vanishing man. He smiled sadly, his melancholy eyes resting on him. He had purple eyes, blonde hair that reached to the end of his ears, a blue suit, and was standing alone in a snowy scenery.  
"Y-you noticed me? Th-that's really n-nice.. ever since Master drew me... well, I've been forgotten ever since.."  
Kiku felt a bit of pity then, and he walked over to the portrait. "Your master? You mean, '_Ivan Braginski'?_" he asked, glancing at the plaque hanging next to the painting.  
The vanishing man nodded again. "I-I-It's really wonderful that someone can actually see m-m-me.." he said, straightening his suit.  
Kiku decided that since this person seemed friendly, he should ask some questions. "Is there someone else that's trapped in here like me?"  
The man furrowed his eyebrows, then replied, "If only i could tell you... wait. I'm never noticed anyway, so I think it's alright. Yes, there is. A-also, my name's Matthew Williams."  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Honda Kiku." The black-haired boy bowed in respect.

Matthew peered down the hall, then suggested, "Y-you may need me in this j-journey.. You never know w-what lies ahead in your path.."  
Kiku started, "But you're a-"  
"Painting. Y-yes I know. That doesn't m-mean I cannot help you, right?" Matthew pointed out. Kiku opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. Quickly, he moved to help the man out. The black haired boy slipped his fingers into the landscape, and he felt the frigid air ghosting over his arms and hands. Snow brushed against his arms as he helped the Canadian man out of the frame.  
Matthew now stood in the hallway, snowflakes melted as they entered the warmer temperature of in the gallery. Matthew's eyes widened; he felt more alive than ever he had before.  
"W-warmth.. n-never felt it before.. living inside a miserable s-snowy portrait.." He hardly spoke in stutters now that he felt warm.  
Kiku simply replied with, "Now, you have your freedom."  
'Not for long,' Matthew bit his tongue, so that the negative words would never escape from his lips.  
Matthew and Kiku walked down the hallway, eyes darting left and right for any sign of the mannequins and Ladies in colors.  
"Ugh..." The two froze as they heard a moan of pain around the corner. There, directly in their path, stood a door.  
"Don't g-g-g-go in there.." Matthew whispered, glancing at the door as if it were the gates of evil.  
Kiku nodded, then turned to the corner. His eyes fell on a man with blonde hair and a brown jacket. Kiku tip-toed towards the man, then noticed into his firm hand. It held a shiny blue key.

**_[TAKE]_** or _[Don't take] _

Kiku took the key from the blonde's trembling hand. Slowly, he rose to his feet.  
"Wait... A-a-are you sure y-y-you want to go the room?" Matthew squeaked.  
Kiku nodded and went back to the door. He held his shaky breath, and slid the key into the lock.  
"Are you sure, Kiku?" Matthew asked a little more seriously. Matthew had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt that whatever lay beyond the door was cruel and merciless.  
Kiku slowly turned the blue key to the right. It made a soft, _'Click'_. Kiku glanced at the Canadian, then back to the door. Hand trembling slightly, Kiku pushed the door open.

He stepped inside and went deeper into the room. And there, was a lady in blue.  
_**"He loves me... he loves me not... he loves me... he loves me not..."**_  
Kiku took a step back, his heart thumping in his ears.

_ [Approach carefully] or [Call for Matthew] _

_** (Hint: Pick Matthew... she'll hear you.. Pick Approach.. Let's just say I hope you used to run track...)**_

* * *

_**[A/n] Sorry for making this short.. :C But... VOTE! **_

_**HASTA LA PASTA!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Death

**Chapter 7: This can't be happening **

[**_A/n] Hello again.. only two of you guys voted so I'm going with their choices! Um.. here's the story! _**

* * *

_[Approach Carefully] or __**[CALL FOR MATTHEW] **_

* * *

Kiku stepped back slowly, eyes fixed intently on the Lady in Blue.  
The lady looked up, only to see the black haired boy take another cautious step back.  
She hissed, dropping the flower. The blue petals scattered on the red carpeted floor.  
"Matthew! Matthew!" Kiku squeaked.

The Canadian heard Kiku from behind the door and quickly opened it.  
Swiftly, Kiku jumped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

**_"Cooooooome, baaaack!~"_** The Lady snarled as her nails clawed at the wooden entrance.  
Matthew peeked from the window of the room, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw the woman preparing to break the window. Matthew gasped and stepped back as the Woman lashed out and came crashing through the window. "Kiku! Go back inside the room and fetch the rose, I'll distract it!" Matthew cried.  
Kiku was about to refuse, but all too soon, Matthew was leading the lady in blue away.  
Kiku ran back inside and picked the rose up. With all due haste, he rushed back to the small library and placed the rose gently into the vase. The blue rose almost seemed to straighten up, petals bursting from the stem as the water revived it. After taking a brief moment to admire the rose's impossible recovery, Kiku turned and left the library, roses in hand. He quickly made his way back to the unconscious man to see a piece of Matthew's white glove.

The unconscious man woke up, gasping for air as his heart began to beat evenly and healthily. After several minutes, his eyes turned from milky blue, to sky blue. The man rejoined the land of the living.

Kiku helped him up from the floor, "Who are you?"

The blonde man replied quite calmly for somebody who had previously been unconscious.  
"I'm Alfred. Alfred Jon-" He smiled warmly, but Kiku cut him off mid-word, impatience clear in every quickly snapped out syllable he spoke. "Konnichiwa, I am Honda Kiku. My friend is in danger; we _have_ to find him!"

Kiku half-dragged, half-led Alfred down the hall, a tense atmosphere forming. Alfred decided it was time to make small talk and ask some questions of this new person.  
"Do you remember how you got here, Kiku?"  
"No, all i know is that I came to another world.." Kiku shook his head. Alfred frowned a bit.  
"Nothing at all... Well, since you are from _reality_, we can only depend on each other, right? Unless there's someone like us here... too.."

Kiku simple nodded in response. Suddenly, he stopped and stared in complete and utter horror. There was Matthew. On the floor, and torn to pieces. Kiku felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
"No..." He whispered, not willing to believe that Matthew was dead... right there, before his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kiku... At least, I finally had someone notice me..." Matthew's ripped mouth replied quietly.

Alfred stood there, shocked to see someone who bore a resemblance to himself, all shredded up. He swallowed hard as the Canadian's eyes slipped shut.

Slowly, Kiku's hand opened up to reveal Alfred's blue rose as he still stared at the body. Alfred quietly took it and placed in his coat pocket.

"Matthew... Thank you.." Kiku closed his eyes and swallowed the words he had been about to say. For a while, nothing happened. Kiku stood there, silently grieving the loss of his friend. Strange to think that although they had barely even known each other, he could feel this distraught over the Canadian's passing. Had he at least heard that softly uttered phrase of thanks?

Abruptly, Alfred turned to Kiku, a sad smile flashing across his face. Turning his head back to what had been Matthew, he vowed, "I'll help you, Kiku Honda, on this journey..."

Kiku nodded sadly, but returned his own small smile to the blonde American. Finally, Alfred tore his gaze away from the painting and walked on.  
"We have to be very careful; we don't know what we're really up agai-!"

A portrait with a wagging tongue spat out towards Alfred, startling the poor man. He screeched and fell onto his bottom. He grabbed the collar of his coat and sighed forcefully, "This place is not good for my sanity, or my health..." Once again, Kiku helped the man to his feet. Alfred dusted himself off and walked on further until he realized that Kiku wasn't following. He stopped and turned around, calling back to Kiku. "Aren't you coming?"

Kiku gazed sadly down at Matthew's torn pieces, sighing quietly. Kneeling down next to his friend, he noticed two items sitting beside him. One of them was a note, the other was his other glove.

* * *

_[Pick up note] or [Pick up glove]_

**_Hint: Pick up note you'll be left alone... Pick up glove, you'll treasure Matthew's kindness... but you'll also be left behind... So you'll have to be quick about it. _**

* * *

**_[A/n] sorry for making all these chapters short.. I'll try harder but I want you readers to vote so you can feel that you are in control of this story... :) So... Vote! Pick up note or glove? Also, if you readers know the horror game: Mad Father then, Tell me who should be the characters. I want to heta-fy the game as well. _**

**_Alfred Drevis (The mad doctor/Mad father): England _**

**_Aya Drevis (The daughter): Fem!America or Fem!Canada _**

**_Maria (The assistant of Dr. Drevis): Seychelles _**

**_Dio (the one-eyed boy): ? (Pairing: DioXAya - I fully support it!) Suggestion!_**

**_Aya's mother/ Dr. Drevis' wife: Fem!France..? If you don't want it.. just give me a suggestion! _**

**_Eyeless girl (Side character): ? Suggestion! _**

**_Bloody Mother (Mother of eyeless girl/side character): ? Suggestion! _**

**_Tortured victims/experiments: Several countries _**

**_Dolls: Fem!Versions of Countries_**

**_Demon man/Business man: Russia_**

**_Um... that's all I got.. so.. tell me your suggestions!~ AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!~ BYE MI DUCKIES!~ _**


End file.
